


Bloodline

by CloudXMK



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Human!Doctor thrown into this mess, Inspiration from Underworld, Vampire!Martha Jones, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith thought that by escaping to Los Angeles, he could escape his past. He never expected to be hunted down by a woman with icy blue eyes. He now not only has to survive the next couple of days but also bring an end to a war that has been going on for centuries between vampires and werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU inspired by the movie Underworld. Here, everyone's human well human as can be considering we've got werewolves and vampires thrown in the mix. Let me know what you think in the comments below. Hope you enjoy it!

The bright fluorescent green digits on an alarm clock slightly illuminated the small bedroom, covering the entire bedroom in a hazy green color. The digits blinked once causing the alarm on the bedside table to blare loudly. The body shifted and turned, burying itself under the covers in hopes of blocking out the loud noise. Finally having enough of the loud racket, a hand reached out from under the covers and pressed the snooze button, shutting off the blaring noise.  
  


A set of tired brown eyes peeked out from under the covers, reading the time. _“4:30 AM… Time to go to work.”_ The figure threw the covers off, exposing a man in his mid-thirties with a pale complexion and wild, unruly brown hair in a dark blue shirt and white boxers, and yawned loudly as he cracked his stiff joints. He climbed out of the bed and went to get a clean pair of clothes from the closet before he then headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.  
  


Now dressed in a crisp light blue dress shirt, dark blue pants, and a red tie, he then left the bathroom and wound up in the kitchen to make some breakfast. He made a piece of toast and quickly ate it, finishing it down with a glass of water. He quickly put on his wristwatch, his red Converse sneakers and his black coat; he then grabbed his briefcase, house key, and his ID. On it was his name, John Smith, and a picture of him. Locking the door on his way out, he then walked down the dark, quiet sidewalk to the bus stop near the intersection located a few houses from where he lived.

* * *

The sounds of bone breaking and flesh being torn apart could be heard echoing in the narrow dark alleyway. The empty, lifeless eyes of a young man stared up into the dark, early morning sky as his flesh was being torn apart and eaten by a large being, way too big to be a dog. Its fur, now red from the blood of its victim, had dark grey fur; it had a long snout like that of a wolf’s laced with razor sharp fangs that could easily tear away flesh and sharp hook-like obsidian claws. Its eyes were a feral yellow and the pupils were black slits.  
  


Tearing away another piece of flesh, the beast swallowed it down in one gulp. Its pointy ears suddenly perked up when it heard a distant crash. Its instincts were screaming, telling it that it was in danger, that now it was no longer the predator but the prey. Turning its attention away from its kill, the beast prepared to defend itself.  
  


Out of the shadows, a young woman with skin the color of chocolate and raven-black hair stepped forth, her icy blue eyes watching the beast with not a single trace of emotion. She whipped her long black coat back and pulled out a pair of steel grey guns, pointing it at the beast. The beast snarled and ran straight for her, ready to tear her throat out.  
  


Without even blinking an eye, the young woman shot the beast twice, in the head and in the heart. The beast yelped and went down, skidding to a stop at the woman’s feet. She put the guns back in their holsters and whipped out a sharp dagger from the sheath wrapped around her thigh and sliced the great beast’s head off. She wiped the dagger clean off then sheathed it once more. Without even looking back, she left the alleyway, leaving the two corpses behind.

* * *

“You wanted to see me Oracle?” a man with slicked black hair in a black regal robe asked. Milky white eyes looked to him as if staring right into his very soul. “Yes. I have received a prophecy from the Gods.” The young woman replied.  
  


“Tell me of this prophecy Oracle.”  
  


 _A mortal, descended from the Father of Vampires and Lycans, shall meet an Assassin with a heart of ice. The mortal would bring about the end of the War between these two but a heavy price must be paid. Brother will pit against Brother. Sister will pit against Sister. Blood shall be spilled before the Night’s end and peace will come forth like a flower blooming in Spring._    
  


The man furrowed his eyebrows, a troubled look on his face. “Do you know of this mortal Oracle? And whose blood shall be spilled?”  
  


The blind Oracle shook her head. “No, I do not. I am only a messenger of the Gods, not one who sees the future.  
  


The man gritted his teeth in anger, his blue eyes taking on a feral look. “Then I will take my leave.” He turned and walked out of the Sanctuary, cold fury and a tinge of worry coursing through his veins.  
  


As he walked away, the Oracle called out to him. “Be careful where you stride, Rassilon, for Death will come swift on you if you let your pride cloud your judgment.” She warned.  
  


Rassilon never looked back. _“There shall be no peace between us and those mongrels. Whoever you are mortal, I will ensure that you will not become a threat to us. Even if you and I are related in blood.”_


	2. Chapter 2

John heaved a sigh. Not five minutes into his shift and he was already bombarded with work. He took out a file from the tall stack of files piled on his desk and started to review through it.  
  


“Hey Claudia, could you get the old files on this patient? Claudia?” Hearing no response, he turned his head back and saw the young intern passed out at her desk. He shook his head amused; he got up from his desk and went over to her.  
  


“Claudia, wake up.” He gently shook her but it was enough to wake her up with a start.  
  


“I’M AWAKE! I’M AWAKE. I-I’m so sorry John. I d-didn’t mean to sleep on the job.” stuttered Claudia, her black hair slightly messy from laying her head down on her desk.  
  


John chuckled. “It’s fine Claudia. Don’t worry about it. Didn’t you tell me that your last final is today? You’ve been studying pretty hard this past week so I understand if you haven’t gotten much sleep lately.” He said.  
  


“Still it’s no excuse.” She muttered out, still upset at being caught sleeping on the job.  
  


John placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, “Hey no worries. Why don’t you go get some coffee while I sort the files out here okay?”  
  


Claudia nodded. “Okay. Thanks John.” She got up from her desk and sprinted out of the office to get some much needed coffee.  
  


John chuckled and went back to sorting the files on his patients. _“The poor dear. She’s been working herself to the ground these past couple of months. Hopefully she’ll finally be able to take a breather once she’s taken her last final for the winter.”_ he thought.  
  


John had met Claudia, a third-year Biology student from UCLA, in this very hospital three months ago when she had been accepted to work as an intern in the hospital. She had been assigned to shadow him over the next six months and the two managed to work in sync, him mentoring her and her observing and learning the inner workings of the field as well as helping him with a few of his patients. At first, she had been pretty shy but once she got comfortable around him, her boisterous and lively nature started to come out.  
  


Over the next three months, they quickly formed a steadfast friendship, almost like a sister-brother bond between them, and John got to know more about his young intern. He found out that she had come from the capital city of Indonesia, halfway across the world, in order to pursue a career as a doctor here in the United States. He was pretty impressed to see a young woman chasing after her dream, even if took her far away from home.   
  


The door opened and a nurse popped her head in. “Hey John, you got another patient coming in. He’ll be here in a minute.” she said.  
  


“Okay. Let him in when he’s there.” John replied back.  
  


The nurse nodded but before she could close the door, the young intern slid past her into the room, excusing herself as she did, with two cups of coffee in hand. “Hey John, I got you some coffee.” said Claudia.  
  


John gave her a thankful smile and accepted the coffee. “Thanks Claudia.”  
  


“Your welcome. So what’d you need help in?” John pointed to the stack of files on his desk. “Well, a patient is coming in so I’m going to need your help in sorting these files out while I meet the patient. Could you do that?” he asked.  
  


“Sure. I’ll get it done.” He gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks Claudia, I appreciate it.”  
  


“No problem John.” She replied, a small smile on her tan face. He then quickly put on his white lab coat and left the room to the consulting room down the hallway.|

* * *

Time flew by in the blink of an eye and before John even realized it, it was already 8 PM. He gave a loud yawn and stretched his tired muscles, wanting to go back home soon and get some much needed sleep. Claudia had left earlier at noon to go take her final exam later in the afternoon, leaving him to work double-time.  
      

 _“I’m beat. Thank goodness my shift is finally done. I wonder how Claudia did on her final today. Hopefully she did well. I’ll just ask her tomorrow.”_ He thought tiredly. He slid his chair back and got up from his desk exhausted; he took off his lab coat and shoved it into his briefcase. Shutting it close, he put on his black coat hanging on his chair and left the room after switching off the lights.  
 

He walked out of the hospital into the cold night, making him shiver slightly. He pulled his coat tighter around him and started to walk towards the bus stop just a few blocks away. As he was walking, he heard soft, shuffling noises coming from a dark alleyway. Curious, he crept closer, the noises getting louder with each step he took.  
  


Stopping just at the edge of the alleyway, he could now hear what sounded like loud snarls and growls coming from the alleyway. _“Are there stray dogs in there?”_ he wondered. He jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard gunshots followed by yelps and howls in the alleyway.  
  


“What the hell!?” he exclaimed. His heart thudded against his chest as he heard more gunshots in the alleyway before it finally fell silent once more. The strange cries had also stopped. His curiosity overtaking his fear, John gulped and slowly sneaked a look into the dimly lit alleyway.  
  


He saw what appeared to be dogs? No, more like wolves but they were way too big to be your average wolf and their body structures looked slightly off, laying on the ground dead, bright red blood splattered all over the ground and walls. But what was alarming was the figure standing amidst this carnage without a single scratch.  
  


Suddenly, the figure turned and he was met with a gaze from eyes the color of ice. John froze when his eyes landed on the stranger’s haunting eyes and felt sweat forming on his brow as sheer fear coursed through him. What he saw in those eyes terrified him. There was no emotion at all in them. Whoever this stranger was, she exuded danger. Heart thudding against his ribcage, he quickly got up from his hiding spot, nearly tripping over his shaking feet, and ran as if the devil was on his heels.               
  


Martha watched as the human ran away. She could hear his heart beating a mile away like a rabbit running for its life. She stood there, deciding whether or not she should let the human live. Usually, most humans who had witnessed her killing werewolves would be silenced permanently in order to protect her and her brethren but there was something different about this human. _“His scent… it smells familiar.”_  
  


She was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard a buzz coming from her ear. She picked up the call and heard a deep, regal voice through the earphone embedded in her ear. “Martha. I need you to come back to the mansion. I need to discuss something with you and it is only for your ears.”  
  


“Of course Rassilon. I’ll be on my way.” She cut off the call and vanished into the night, leaving behind the corpses of her latest kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far guys. Leave what you'd think about this chapter or about this story so far below in the comments. I'd appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Entering the large mansion of one of Los Angeles’s top socialites, Martha swept past the guards, whom had recognized her and permitted her entry, and was met by her fellow brethren in the large lobby.  
  


Noticing her arrival, a young man with skin much darker than Martha’s and shortly trimmed black hair approached her. “How did the hunt go?” Mickey asked.  
  


“It was a success.” Martha stated in an emotionless tone. Mickey gave her a small smile, not bothered by the young woman’s cold behavior, and left her to get some rest after his night out hunting.  
  


She was approached by a woman with pale skin and hair the color of fire. “It’s about bloody time. You took way longer than usual and sent me into a state for that.” she barked at her, irritation and concern clearly heard in her tone.  
  


The young vampire showed a hint of mirth, the coldness in her eyes turning into warmth for the first time that night. “I’m fine Donna. Just encountered a pack of six Lycans.”  
  


“Six Lycans!?” Donna exclaimed.  
  


“Calm down Donna. I’m fine. See, there’s not even a single scratch on me.” She heard a scoff behind her and glanced back, seeing a young woman with fiery red hair like Donna’s.  
  


“Even if you came back half-dead, you would still say you’re fine.” The young vampire gave her a small smile. “I’m just glad you’re okay though Martha.”  
  


Martha returned the smile. “Thanks Amy.”  
  


“I’ll be off now. I need to go find that man of mine. Gods know he could be stuck in a cell in the dungeon for all I know.”  
  


She watches as Amy walks away on the hunt to find her life partner, Rory. _“I would have never expected those two to click but they did amazingly.”_ She mused. Amy had a reputation throughout the whole mansion for her recklessness during hunts so it was quite a surprise when she and Rory, who is much more reserved and cautious, became life partners.    
  


“Oh yeah Martha, Rassilon is looking for you. You should go head upstairs to meet him.” Donna told her.  
  


Martha nodded and was about to leave when Donna grabbed her hand. She pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “Just to let you know Martha, Rassilon has been in a very bad mood since he came back to the mansion. I don’t know whether it’s from his dealings with the humans posing as a socialite or if one of us somehow pissed him off real bad. Just be careful where you step okay.”  
  


“I’ll be fine Donna. But thank you for the warning.” Martha said. Donna released her hold and watched Martha walk up the large grand stairs, the warmth in her eyes now gone and her cold shell back once more. _“Be careful up there Martha. I really don’t want you to end up as a blood splatter on the carpet.”_

* * *

Martha walked past the old pictures hanging on the hallway as she strode down to the Elder’s room when she suddenly felt another presence with her. She stopped mid-stride, her dark hair overshadowing her face.  
  


“I know you’re here. Rose Tyler.” she called out.  
  


A figure walked out of the shadows and stood behind her. “Has Rassilon called for your presence?” Martha asked.  
  


“No.” replied the young vampire, her blue eyes glaring daggers at Martha. If looks could kill, Martha would have been a blood splatter on the floor by then. “Then I suggest you leave. Rassilon asked for me.” This earned a snarl from Rose.  
  


“Just because you are the very best among us does not mean you can dictate us bitch!” Rose snarled.  
  


“Name calling now are we? That just proves that you’re an immature brat not fit to be an Assassin.” Martha responded back in a mocking tone.  
  


Seeing red, Rose roared and launched at Martha, ready to tear her throat out with her now elongated sharp claws. Before she knew it, she found herself on the floor, a hand wrapped around her throat, the hand squeezing it tighter with each second.  
  


Rose clawed at the hand wrapped around her throat, gasping for breath as her air supply was slowly cut off. “You are trying my patience HATCHLING and if you value your life, I suggest you leave. Now.” Rose flinched at the derogatory term and nodded. Martha released her hold leaving Rose gasping on the wooden floor and coughing as she clutched her bruised throat.

* * *

 Rassilon stood by the window, staring out at the lit city of Los Angeles, a glass of fresh blood in his hand when he heard the door to his chamber open.  
  


“You wanted to see me Elder.” His most beloved vampire spoke.  
  


“Yes Martha, my Child. Come in.” He placed the glass down on his desk as Martha stepped into the chamber and closed the door behind her.  
  


“I trust the hunt was successful?” Martha nodded. He gave her a proud smile like a parent after hearing of their child’s accomplishments.  
  


“You have always been the best Martha out of the entire coven. Granted, I did Sire you.” He said in a gentle, fatherly tone.  
  


Martha stood there, not paying heed to the compliment. “But I’m afraid I have terrible news.” Rassilon said, no longer smiling.  
  


This caught Martha’s attention. “What news Elder?”  
  


Rassilon blew out a sigh and turned to the window, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  


“I went to see the Oracle today and she has spoken to me of a prophecy. She said that a mortal will meet an Assassin with a heart of ice and that he is the key to ending the war and bringing peace between us and those mongrels. What’s more, before such a peace could occur, a huge battle will be fought amongst us, blood will be spilled before the night is done. You can imagine how I must feel after hearing such a troubling prophecy.”  
  


Martha could feel her blood boil and clenched her fists, her blue eyes taking on a dangerous look. _“It’ll be a cold day in Hell before I even make peace with those animals!”_ she raged.  
  


Sensing the rising rage in his Child, the Elder turned back to her and walked up to her. Gently taking her clenched fists into his hands, he comforted her like a parent does to an upset child. “Do not worry my Child. I will never make peace with them as well. After what those animals did to your family, I will ensure that not a single one will live after the war is over.”  
  


Martha took in a deep breath, taking comfort from the Elder’s words. Recalling the prophecy mentioned, she started to remember the mortal that she had caught watching her in the alleyway. “Elder, I have something to tell you that may link to the prophecy.”  
  


“What is it Martha?” he questioned.  
  


“I caught a male mortal watching me kill the Lycan pack I was hunting tonight. For some reason, I was mulling over the decision of whether I should kill him when you called me back.”  
  


Rassilon’s eyes widened in shock from this revelation. _“Can it be!?”_  
  


“Martha, where is this mortal now?”

“I do not know. He had already fled into the night by then.” Rassilon pursed his lips. “Then could you please tell me what he looks like and his scent? I will send out our brethren to search for this mortal.”  
  


“He looked to be in his mid-thirties and had a skinny, lanky figure. He also had wild, unruly brown hair, a pale complexion and dark brown eyes. And he had the most peculiar scent, like that of cinnamon.” Her eyes widened in shock, recognizing now the scent that she had smelled from the mortal, “…and a small trace of your scent.”  
  


“That has narrowed our search down. Well done my Child. You will go out with your brethren and find this mortal. Do not kill him but bring him here. You my Child are part of the prophecy and you have led us to the mortal mentioned.”  
  


“What is so special about this mortal Elder? I know that he is the key to ending the war but there is something else isn’t there? Why does he have a small trace of your scent?”  
  


The Elder looked to his Child with a serious expression on his stern face, “What is mentioned here should not be spoken out to anyone else not even among our brethren. That mortal, that man that you saw in the alleyway, is a descendent of the father who sired both Vampires and Lycans.”  
  


Martha froze, her mind still comprehending what she had just heard. _“What!?”_ She knew that Rassilon himself was descended from a long lineage of vampires who trace back to the Father of both Vampires and Lycans unlike her but she could never fathom this.  
  


“I know this must be a shock to you my Child. I was also surprised myself. To find a mortal related to me through our ancestor. Promise me that this does not leave these doors.” Martha nodded. She shuddered internally at the thought of this information falling into the hands of the Lycans.  
  


“Good. Now go. Be on your way. I will pray to the Gods that your hunt will go well.” He said, releasing her clenched fists.  
  


Martha bid a respectful farewell to the Elder and left the chamber, not noticing the small smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Leave me in the comments on what you think about this chapter and how I should improve the story as I go along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC in this story is an Indonesian girl of Chinese descent so there would be some Chinese and Indonesian words used in this story in this chapter and the upcoming chapters too.

John slammed the front door close behind him and locked it. He took a shuddering breath, turning around and leaning his back against the wooden door, slowly sliding down to the floor, the fresh image of those cold, emotionless blue eyes still haunting him.  
  


He sat there for a long time, his head and back leaning against the door and taking in deep breathes. Slowly, the panic and fear melted away but he was still slightly shaken from what he had witnessed in the alleyway. Desperately needing a much needed cup of tea, he got up and went to brew some. Tea always did soothe his nerves.  
  


John wounded up in the kitchen and quickly brewed some tea. Pouring the hot tea into a small cup, he then picked it up and took a sip. The effect was instantaneous. He felt himself calming down even more.  
  


Leaning against the kitchen counter, he cradled the cup in his hands staring into the hot brown liquid, his thoughts drifting back to the stranger. _“That woman… Who is she? Or maybe not who, but what?”_ he thought.  
  


No human that John had ever encountered had such blue eyes unless it was a mutation but in those very depths, he saw not a single trace of emotion. It was like as if he was staring into a void. But he could not deny that there was something about her that sent him running for the hills.  
  


The adrenaline now gone from his system, he felt exhaustion sweep over him. _“I need to get some much needed rest. I’ll think this over again tomorrow and report what I had just witnessed at the police station. Hopefully the police can catch this woman, whoever she is.”_ He gave a loud yawn and set aside the cup on the counter.  
  


He tiredly trudged into his bedroom, climbing out of his clothes and ending up in his boxers. He then pulled out a white shirt from his closet and put it on then crawled under the warm covers of his bed. It took him not more than a minute to fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Claudia whistled as she walked into the hospital, her backpack slung over her shoulder. _“Thank goodness I got that much needed rest yesterday after my final. I’m just glad finals are over! Now I can just focus on my internship.”_  
  


She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jacket and took it out. She smiled when she saw the caller ID displayed on the screen of her phone. Pressing the call button, she placed the phone against her ear, “Hello Putera.” She greeted.  
  


“Hi _Jiĕ_! I tried to call you last night but you didn’t pick up.” Her little brother said.  
  


“Sorry, _Jiĕ Jie_ was so tired from yesterday’s final exam and internship. I fell asleep once I got back home and didn’t wake up until today thanks to my alarm.”  
  


“Oh that’s fine. I just wanted to check on you and also tell you that I got A’s and B’s in my exams too!”  
  


Claudia smiled. She couldn’t have been more proud of her little brother. “That’s great Putera! Keep up the good work. I’ve got to go now. My shift is starting soon but I’ll give you a call later this evening.”  
  


“Sure. Bye _Jiĕ_.”  
  


“Bye.” She hung up and put her phone back in the pocket of her jacket. She approached the receptionist who greeted her with a smile. “Hello Claudia.” She greeted.  
  


“Hi Miss Dobson. Has John arrived yet?”  
  


“He hasn’t. I just got a call from him. He told me that he won’t be coming in today. He said it was an emergency. This was very last minute so none of the doctors now on shift are unable to reschedule to let you shadow them. If you want, you can come back tomorrow.”  
  


“Oh ok. I’ll see you tomorrow then Miss Dobson. She waved the older woman goodbye and walked out of the lobby.  
  


 _“I hope John is okay. Maybe I should go check up on him.”_ She thought worriedly. She then started for the bus stop to catch a ride to her mentor’s home. She never saw the figure hidden in the shadows watching her every move.

* * *

 John was eating some cereal when he heard the doorbell ring. He broke out in a cold sweat, fearing the worst. _“Oh god, please don’t tell me that woman followed me here.”_ His appetite now gone, John slowly crept up to the front door. He sneaked a look through the peek hole and felt relief wash over him when he saw it was just Claudia. But that relief was short-lived, confusion now taking over him. _“What is she doing here? Not that I mind the company…”_  
  


He unlocked the door and swung it open. “Hello Claudia. What are you doing here?”  
  


“Hi John.” she greeted back. “I went to the hospital to start my shift but Miss Dobson said you weren’t coming in today because of an emergency and it was such a last minute call so none of the other doctors could fit me into their schedule. She told me to just come by tomorrow when you’re in but I was worried for you so I decided to check up on you.” She explained.  
  


“Oh. You don’t really have to do that Claudia. I mean, you could have used the day off to get some extra sleep or relax.”  
  


“John, you’re not just my mentor but you’re also my friend. Plus you’re like a big brother to me so even if I wanted to take the day off, I wouldn’t be able to stop worrying over you for the rest of the day.”  
  


John smiled, “And you’re like a little sister to me. Fine, come on in and help yourself. It’s pretty cold out here. Don’t want you to catch your death.”  
  


“Thanks John.” Claudia said with a grin.  
  


He let her into the house and closed the door. Neither the two of them saw the large looming figure hidden in a tree watching them with piercing yellow eyes.

* * *

“So John, I don’t mean to intrude but why couldn’t you come in today?” Claudia asked as they entered the kitchen.   
  


A chill ran down John’s spine as images of the previous night came flashing back into his head and he shuddered. Noticing the shudder shaking John’s lanky figure and the troubled look on his face, Claudia felt dumb and wanted to slap herself stupid for running her mouth without thinking again.  
  


“Are you okay John? I-I’m sorry if I struck a nerve or something. I shouldn’t have asked.”  
  


“No no. It’s okay Claudia. Y-you didn’t do anything wrong. I-It’s nothing.”  
  


Claudia shot John a concerned look. John took in a deep breath and blew out a sigh, “I-I guess you should know.”  
  


He told her what he had witnessed the night before and watched as a look of shock took over the young intern’s face.  
  


“Oh my god John! Are you okay!? Are you going to the police station and report this!?” Claudia rambled frantically.  
  


“Yes and yes. I was planning on going to the police station when you showed up at my front door.”  
  


“Oh. I didn’t mean to stop you.” She said.  
  


“It’s fine. I was eating breakfast when you came. If you want, you could accompany me to the police station.” John said, his trouble expression slowly melting away.  
  


“A-Are you sure?” Claudia asked hesitantly.  
  


“I’m sure.” He replied.  
  


Suddenly, they heard the front door slam open startling both of the occupants in the kitchen. “What was that?” Claudia asked a bit terrified.  
  


“Let me go check. You stay right here Claudia.” John quietly crept out of the kitchen into the living room. He saw the front door hanging off by its shackles and large scratch marks on the floor.  
  


“What the hell…?” That’s when he heard a loud piercing shriek coming from the kitchen. “CLAUDIA!?” he cried out, worried for the young intern. He ran back to the kitchen and saw a giant wolf standing upright like a human being looming over the young intern who was on the floor with pure fear etched all over her face.  
  


John grabbed a plate from the counter and threw it at the beast, eliciting a snarl from it. “Hey! Over here! Come and get me!” he yelled at the beast, hoping to distract the beast. The wolf turned its head back growling with its lips pulled back, showing off its razor sharp fangs.  
  


 _"Oh crap.”_ The beast pounced at John roaring, ready to tear his throat out. John leapt to the side, narrowly dodging the beast and ran down the corridor towards the living room. He could hear the loud snarls and roars behind him and getting closer by the second. He saw his briefcase on the coffee table in the living room and went to grab it when he was tackled to the ground by the giant wolf. He landed on his back with a hard thud, knocking the wind out of his lungs. The giant beast loomed over him, its saliva dripping down onto his face.  
  


 _“I’m going to die. I’m really going to die.”_ Surrendering himself to his inevitable death, he closed his eyes and prayed that at least his young intern got out of this alive. Suddenly, a silver flash whipped past the door and struck the beast in its eye. It howled in pain, sending it staggering away from John. Wondering why he wasn’t dead yet, John opened his eyes and saw the beast roaring and howling in pain, a knife in its left eye.  
  


“John!” Claudia ran up to John’s side and helped him up from the floor. They watched in horror as the beast continued to howl when a bullet pierced its heart. Both John and Claudia jumped when the beast was shot in the heart and with one last howl, it dropped dead, bright red blood pooling under it.  
  


“I finally found you, mortal.” The two glanced around and saw a woman in black garb and a long black coat with a steel grey gun in her hand. “YOU!” John cried out, immediately recognizing her.  
  


“Who is she John?” asked Claudia, eyeing the strange woman.  
 

“She’s the woman I was telling you about. The one I saw in the alleyway last night.”  
  


“WHAT!?” Claudia shrieked.  
  


“So you know who I am? You’re coming with us mortal but not the girl. She has seen me and this Lycan. She cannot live.” Martha said in an emotionless tone. She pointed her gun at the terrified young woman only to be blocked by John.  
  


“I won’t let you kill her!” he yelled angrily.  
  


“She has seen too much. She cannot spread what she has seen to the humans, mortal.”  
  


“Well too bad! If you want to shoot her, then you’re going to have to shoot me too!”  
  


The Vampire stared at John silently, unnerving both him and the young intern being shielded behind him. “Fine. The Elder has ordered me to let her live.” John breathed out a sigh of relief as well as Claudia. “But she is coming with us.”  
  


“What?” That was the only word that John spoke when everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Leave your comments below. Have a nice evening.


	5. Chapter 5

John blearily opened his eyes and found himself on his knees with his arms tied behind his back in a dark room that looked ancient. Pain shot through his skull making him grunt softly. He shut his eyes tight, hoping that the pain would go away soon. Slowly the pain ebbed away much to his relief. That’s when he heard a feminine groan beside him.  
 

“Ow…” He turned his head and saw Claudia on her knees in the exact same position he was in. “Claudia! Are you okay?” he asked her in a concerned tone.  
 

“Ugh… Yeah. Just got a killer headache. What just happened? And where are we John?” she asked, a slightly pained look on her face. “I’m not so sure myself. Wherever we are, I don’t like it.”  
 

The young woman gazed around the room, feeling a shiver crawl down her spine. “Me too. Something about this room gives me the creeps.” She said.  
 

“So you two have finally awakened.” Both John and the young intern whipped their heads and saw a man in a black, regal robe with combed back black hair standing in the corner, his face and torso hidden in the shadows.  
 

“Who are you? Where are we? What do you want with us?” John fired out rapidly, question after question.  
 

“My my. You have so many questions. Unfortunately, you are here not as a guest but as a prisoner so I won’t be entertaining all of your questions. But you do deserve to know at least to know who I am and why I want you.”  
 

The Elder stepped out from the shadows, making both John and Claudia gasp out in surprise when they saw who their captor was, and gave a bow, “I am Rassilon. Elder of the Vampire coven here in Los Angeles. Or you would know me as Rassilon Gaius of Gaius Enterprise.”  
 

Both John and Claudia couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Here was Rassilon Gaius, owner of Gaius Enterprise, one of the country’s largest corporations, and a man of many connections to a great deal of famous people claiming that he is a vampire.  
 

“ _APA_!?” squeaked out Claudia. She had the tendency of reverting back to speaking her local language when her emotions get the better of her.  
 

“Wait wait wait. Why do you want me anyway? I’m just an average doctor working long shifts in the hospital. I’m no one special.” John said.  
 

“That’s where you are wrong John. You ARE special. You just don’t know it yet.”  
 

“Then why drag Claudia into this mess? Granted, I’m glad that you didn’t order that… woman to kill her but I just don’t understand how she fits into all this.”    
 

“I brought her here as a… incentive.”  
 

“Incentive? Incentive for what?” she asked, a sliver of fear coursing through her. She wasn’t liking any of this neither did John who was growing even more concerned for his young intern.  
 

“Incentive to make John here join us. He’s too valuable to be killed or should I say the blood coursing through his veins.”  
 

“My blood? What value does my blood have?” John asked. The Elder walked towards the two kneeling people and grasped John’s chin, pulling it up making him look at him in the eye. “Your blood is what makes you special John. You see, you are descended from a line, a line that I am a part of and so are you. We’re related you and I, by a few centuries.”  
 

John froze, his mind still trying to process what the older man was saying. The Elder then beckoned for his Child to emerge from her hiding spot, “Come forth my Child. And hold the young girl in her place. Shoot her if you must if John here refuses to cooperate.”  
 

“NO!” John yelled only to have his head pulled back, exposing his pale neck. The same woman in the black garb appeared and took out her gun aiming it at the poor terrified girl. “Please… don’t hurt her!” he pleaded, desperation flashing in his eyes.  
 

“Do not worry. If you cooperate, she will not be harmed.” John’s instincts were screaming at him, telling him that the man or vampire was lying to him but he didn’t have a choice. He hoped that a miracle would come and save them both from whatever fate they were going to face.  
 

“Now keep still.” Rassilon’s face took on a grotesque, bat-like face with sharp fangs as long as his index finger and was about to sink his fangs into John’s jugular when loud howls and roars were heard echoing throughout the ancient room.  
 

Rassilon released his grip on John’s head and snarled, his attention no longer on John. “What is the meaning of this!?” the Elder hissed. Suddenly, Donna appeared with a large gash across her arm. “The Lycans! They’re here!” she cried out.  
 

“WHAT!? Martha, take care of these two. Do not kill the girl… yet. Donna, help her.” Donna nodded as well as Martha and they watched as the Elder vanish into the darkness.  
 

“Did you say Lycans? Lycans are really here right now?” Claudia couldn’t help but to ask. Martha told her to keep her mouth shut but Donna decided to humor the young girl. “Yeah. Big, slobbery beasts they are. Their breaths could stink up the whole mansion.”

“This must be a nightmare. I’m sleeping snugly right now in my apartment and this is just a bad dream. It’s probably a result of me watching horror movies.”  
 

“It’s not a dream Claudia. It’s all real as much as it pains me to admit it.” A loud crash could be heard coming from the end of the room and Martha got her guns out ready to kill the next Lycan to appear. Donna stood in front of the two people, wielding a handgun.  
 

The echoes of the loud crash died down leaving silence to fill the air. Sweat formed on John’s brow and he gulped nervously. Claudia darted her eyes around, hoping to catch the beast before it lunged for the two of them and swallowed.  
 

Unlike the two humans, both Martha and Donna were prepared for the Lycans, their bodies poised to strike at first sight. From the corner of Martha’s eye, she saw a large looming being hiding in the shadows. She quickly whipped around and started firing at the being but the beast had moved on.  
 

It suddenly jumped out from the darkness, fangs glinting and eyes a feral hue, ready to tear her friend’s throat out. Donna, however, managed to catch the beast before it revealed itself and pumped a couple of bullets into its body. The beast roared in pain and fell to the floor with a thud.  
 

Despite its body pumping out the life substance coursing through its body, the beast still got up and snarled. It saw both John and Claudia and with a triumphant snarl ran for them with its claws raised in the air, ready to slash them to pieces.  
 

However, the beast never reached its targets. It was shot down by both Martha and Donna. However, the Lycan wasn’t alone. Its other pack members showed up, snarling and growling at the two Vampires and humans.  
 

“Give us the human.” one of the Lycans, a tall beast with a black pelt and a patch of white fur on its head, growled. “Never.” Martha said, her blue eyes flashing with defiance.  
 

“Give us the male human now Vampire or you and your friend here will die by our fangs and claws!” another Lycan with a dark brown pelt roared.  
 

“Donna, get these two humans out of here and take them to the safehouse now.”  
 

“Martha, is that a good idea? Rassilon never…”  
 

“Rassilon ordered me to protect these two for the mean time and I am doing that. Get them out of here now!” Donna hesitantly nodded. She ran over to the two humans and grabbed them by their arms, pulling them up to their feet. “Follow me if you both want to live.”  
 

Both John and Claudia slightly nodded. Even though they both wanted to get away from this entire fiasco and forget all about it, if they could, they knew that possibility is very slim and now their main focus was to get out of this alive even if it means they had to trust a vampire who may likely suck their blood first before the day’s end.  
 

Donna led them away through a series of winding tunnels underground, leaving Martha to fight against the Lycans and silently praying to the Gods that she would make it out of this battle alive. Once they were gone, Martha got back down to business, her cold blue eyes taking on a dangerous look.  
 

“I will ensure that you will not achieve whatever plan you have for the mortal.” she told them. She brought her guns up and started firing at them rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Apa means What in Indonesian.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think in the comments below. Have a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna pushed the old heavy door open, sending dust flying into the air making both John and Claudia cough a bit. “Go on, get in you two.” Donna told them. The two entered the safehouse cautiously, praying that it wasn’t a trap laid out for them. Thankfully, nothing sprung out from the shadows much to their relief. Once they were inside, they got a much clearer view of the safehouse.  
 

It looked as if it hadn’t been occupied for quite some time as evident by the thick layer of dust coating on the floor. There were also chests laid out in every single corner of the room. “We’re going to be staying here until the danger has passed.”  
 

“Okay, first of all, DONNA, I want to know what the hell just happened back there.” John demanded. He wanted answers now after that whole fiasco he and his young intern were put through.  
 

“What do you think sunshine? Lycans showed up.” Claudia couldn’t help but snicker to John’s new nickname which just earned her a dry look from the older man.  
 

“Yes I know what they’re called thanks to you and your friend but what I’m asking is how it is possible that there are… WEREWOLVES and vampires. You both are just myths, told to scare children or creations of Hollywood.”          
 

“Yeah. I’ve watched movies about werewolves and vampires since I was little and now I just found out that it’s all real, I don’t know what to make of this anymore.” Claudia said, adding in her two cents.  
 

“Well sorry to burst your bubble. We do exist. It’s just we’re very good at hiding that fact.” Donna remarked drily.  
 

“Then how did Hollywood of all things make movies of you guys? Granted, there were old legends and myths about you two but everyone just chalked it up to the superstition of the time.”  
 

“It was Rassilon’s idea.”  
 

“HUH!?” exclaimed both John and Claudia. “Are you saying that Rassilon, that scary stoic vampire, pitched in the idea of having you two become Hollywood creations? Now that is just unbelievable.” Claudia said in disbelief.  
 

“Why on Earth would he do such a thing?” John asked.  
 

“He said that it was better for the public to just think of our races as the stuff of their imagination so they would become desensitized over time. We don’t want a witch hunt if one of the humans sees us like those hunts back in the Middle Ages. People would just chalk it up to those witnesses either being on drugs or their imagination getting the better of them.”  
 

“Okay so that’s answered. Now what we want to know is why Rassilon wants John’s… blood. He seemed pretty eager to sink those ugly fangs of his into my mentor’s throat. What is he planning? Turning my mentor into one of you guys or just sucking him dry?”  
 

John shuddered at the memory of Rassilon’s face warping into a bat-like face and those fangs of his. He still couldn't believe how close he had come to becoming a vampire. He rubbed a hand over his neck as if he expected a bite mark there.  
 

“Woah there, slow down on those questions of yours. That I don’t know. You might have to ask Martha about that.”  
 

“You… don’t know.” Claudia and John both shot an unbelieving look at Donna. As if she didn’t know why the vampires are after John. She’s one of them for goodness’s sake.  
 

“Unbelievable. You don’t know. Really? Cause I’m having a hard time believing that.” John told her, frustration and a sliver of anger evident in his tone.  
 

“Oi skinny boy! It’s the truth! Rassilon only shares his plans with Martha and no one else so if you want answers, then you’re going to have to ask her. Though good luck on that. Martha is very good at not spilling out secrets.” Donna barked back angrily, her blue eyes flashing.  
 

Before John could argue back, a loud crash could be heard coming from outside the safehouse.  
 

“Bollocks! You two, go hide and stay down. I don’t want you two getting the way when those Lycans come bursting through.” Donna took out her gun and faced the door, ready to shoot down any Lycan that came through the door.  
 

John and Claudia ran to the back and hid behind a large chest. They snuck a look, fearing that the Lycans had found them and were going to rip them apart. The door creaked open but instead of a Lycan, it was Martha. They both blew out a sigh of relief.  
 

“Martha, are you okay? Are the Lycans gone?” Donna asked, her gun still held up and pointing at the door. She knew better than to let her guard down.  
 

“Yes. They’re all gone. Ugh…” John noticed how Martha was struggling to walk. She also had her hand placed at her side and John feared the worst. Just as he feared, Martha dropped to the ground like a stone and groaned.  
 

Not heeding Claudia’s cry to stay down, John ran up to Martha’s side and was joined by a very concerned Donna. John slowly pried her hand off and sucked in a sharp breath. There was a nasty-looking, jagged wound across her side that nearly reached her back.  
 

“Damn it Martha! You just had to handle everything by yourself didn’t you?” Donna muttered to herself, upset at seeing her friend hurt badly.  
 

Despite his initial fears and wariness for the woman, John couldn’t help but feel a wave of concern for the vampire. _“She may have threatened my life and Claudia’s life but… I’m a doctor and I swore an oath to help anyone who is in need.”_ Not wasting anytime, John gently picked Martha up and brought her over to a metal table that was standing in the center of the safehouse.  
 

“Do you have a first aid kit? Sutures, bandages, disinfectant, anything here that I could use to treat her?” he asked Donna.  
 

“I saw a first aid kit in the corner John!” Claudia cried out. “Go get it, Claudia. Donna, I’m going to need a bowl of clean water and a towel if there is any. I need to clean out the wound.” Donna nodded and went to find the items that John had listed off to her.  
 

With the two gone to find the necessary supplies, John now focused on his patient. Although he had met her twice before, John never really got the chance to see his patient’s features closely. He had to admit, she is a beautiful woman what with her full lips and dark lashes.  
 

The young intern came back with a first aid kit box and placed it on the table, “I got it John.” Donna too came back with a bowl of clean water and a towel. “Good. Donna, can you please hand me the bowl first? I’m going to clean the wound first.”  
 

Donna soaked the towel in the bowl of water then handed it to John. John gently but quickly dabbed at the wound, cleaning it. Once it was clean enough, he asked Claudia to hand him the suture and thread. John worked quickly on closing up the ragged wound and once he was done, he poured the disinfectant on it and bandaged the wound.  
 

He was still worried as to why the young vampire wasn’t regaining consciousness and still looked like Death itself. “She needs blood.” Donna said.  
 

“Wait a minute, blood? We don’t have any donor blood that we can give her and I doubt our blood matches her blood type.” Donna shook her head. “No. I meant she needs to drink blood. She needs blood to heal.”  
 

“But won’t anyone turn into a vampire if a vampire drank their blood? I really don’t want to be turned into a vampire.”  
 

“Please. She needs blood or else she’ll die. She’s my friend. I can’t bear to watch her die.” Donna pleaded for the first time since they met.  
 

John pursed his lips. He knew the risks that were involved but as he watched the vampire’s breathing slowing down and getting paler by the second, he made his decision.  
 

“I’ll do it.”  
 

“WHAT!? But-!” John turned to his intern with a serious expression on his face, “If I don’t Claudia, she will die. And as a doctor, I can’t let that happen not when there is clearly something that I can do to save her.” The serious expression on his face melted away and John gave her a soft smile.  
 

“I’ll be fine Claudia. I promise.” The young intern was on the verge of tears but she held them back. She nodded, “You better keep that promise or I’ll kick your butt all the way to next week.” She said, nearly choking on her words.  
 

Donna helped her friend up and positioned her close to John. John got onto the table and sat closer to her, positioning his neck over her mouth. “Just to warn you skinny boy, when she gets this bad, she’s not… herself. You’ll see what I mean.” John gulped and nodded. He hoped that whatever happens next isn’t going to scar him for life.

 

* * *

 

Martha was in so much pain. Her head was pounding like a sledgehammer was bashing her skull. She couldn’t focus at all until she smelt the smell of fresh blood. She could smell a scent, human from what she suspected, but that scent…  
 

Her mouth began to water and her fangs started to grow. She could hear the thudding of her prey’s heart sending her into a much more frenzied state. _“Need… blood. Need blood. Blood Blood BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!”  
_

John watched as Martha’s eyes flicker underneath her eyelids and wondered what was happening to her. When she opened her eyes, what he saw scared him to the core. Instead of seeing a pair of icy blue eyes, Martha’s eyes were a blood red with slits in the center. With a guttural roar, she sprang forward, earning a yelp from John, and sunk her fangs into his jugular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on how the story is. Have a great day.


End file.
